Genus and species: Petuniaxc3x97hybrida.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Keipabukasxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of petunia plant which was originated by me by crossing two unnamed varieties, neither of which is patented.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new petunia variety having a free flowering, pendant habit and free branching.